1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to roof troughing fixtures and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of eaves trough bracket that is adjustable as to angle of affixure while providing proper and level trough support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of bracket member which simply strap from the roof member into support of the upper edges of the eaves trough or gutter member. Still other prior support brackets are utilized in vertically perpendicular affixure, and such brackets require additional finishing to the eave ends of the roof rafters, either by a vertical saw cut or by super positioning of a wedge member thereby to provide the necessary attaching vertical surface. In large part, prior art forms of support and bracket structure for eave troughs have been of static, fixed construction with little or no adjustability to allow for variations in roof eave angularity and structure.